


The surprise part 3

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [8]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: Part 3 of the surprise! Will Jane and Catherine find a publishing company for Cathy?
Series: Six oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Kudos: 13





	The surprise part 3

The quiet time doesn’t last too long though, because about fifteen minutes later Catherine jumps up and says “I’ve found it! Jane, look!” 

Jane leans over to Catherine’s laptop, that’s currently open on a page of something that looks like a publishing company.

“It’s a fairly new company that specifies in publishing books from new authors. That’s perfect for Cathy’s book” Catherine cheers.

“That sounds really good indeed. What’s the name of the company, then I can help you look” Jane says.

“It’s called Diamonds In The Rough” Catherine says. Jane types that into Google, and soon enough she’s on the same page as Catherine.

Meanwhile upstairs Kat is working hard on the possible covers. She has decided to draw a couple of small covers, each looking quite different, so Cathy has a lot of options to choose from. She’s now drawing the third cover, the first two laying on the corner of her desk. The first one has a lot of blue in it, as Kat knows that’s Cathy’s favorite colour. The other one involves the favorite colours from all the girls. The one Kat is making now involves crowns and the silhouettes from all the girls. 

Kat is almost halfway with drawing that cover when there’s a knock on her door. “Yes, come in” she says.

The door opens, revealing Anne in the opening, holding a paper and pen in her hand. “Are you busy?” she asks.

“Depends on what your question is” Kat says.

“Remember I had a story for Cathy’s book? Well, that’s actually an idea. And that idea is that I’m gonna ask all the girls for their favorite thing about eachother, and Cathy will put that in her book. So now I’m gonna ask all the girls that, and you’re the first one” Anne explains.

“Of course I have time for that” Kat says happily. 

“Great” Anne says, making her way into Kat’s room and making herself comfortable on her bed. 

While Kat names her favorite things about the other queens and Anne writes them down Anna is telling her story to Cathy.

“So of course I don’t know exactly what the book is about or what you put in it already, but the story I think would be nice to be in is the one about the day we went to the park and called eachother family for the first time” Cleves says.

“Miraculously enough that story isn’t in yet, I somehow missed that when writing” Cathy says.

“That’s what I’m here for” Anna says, causing Cathy to start laughing.

“What? I’m not wrong am I?” Anna says.

“No, you’re not wrong” Cathy chuckles “Let me write that story in a part that fits, and I’ll call you back here once I’m finished so you can read it okay?” 

“Sure. I’ll see how Catherine and Jane are doing in the meantime” Cleves says, and makes her way downstairs. There she finds Catherine and Jane still behind their laptops.

“Hey girls, how’s the search going?” Cleves says.

“Oh hey Cleves,” Catherine says “it’s going well. We’ve found a company that seems good and we’re looking into that now. But don’t tell Cathy yet.”

“My mouth is shut. And Cathy is writing my story idea now, so I don’t think she’ll be back down here any soon” Cleves says.

“Good, cause we only wanna tell her when we’re sure this company is real and trustfull” Jane says. 

“Tell who what?” it all of the sudden sounds, Anne’s head peaking around the door. 

“Tell Cathy we might’ve found a publishing company. But we’re not gonna tell her yet, so mouth closed” Catherine says to Anne.

“I won’t say a thing, but can I ask the three of you a question?” Anne asks.

“Sure, what’s the question” Jane says.

Anne explains her idea again, and the three girls happily agree to help Anne. So she grabs her pen and paper again and writes down what the girls tell. That obviously takes a while as all three girls have to answer, but about ten minutes later it’s all written down. 

Anne decides to go back upstairs as the only people she still needs to ask are Cathy and herself. She has already thought about her own answers, so she scribbles them down quickly before making her way to Cathy’s room.

When Anne enters Cathy’s room she sees Kat is there as well, discussing the covers together. 

“I’m just coming to give you the answers” Anne says softly, not wanting to disturb. 

“Oh hey Anne. Yeah, you can lay them on my desk. I’ve already thought about my own answers so I can add those myself” Cathy says. 

Anne does as told and heads to her room after. She doesn’t want to disturb anyone, so she decides to listen to some music in her room.

It’s nearly 4pm when Cathy comes back downstairs. “I think all the stories are in. Now I just need to do some editing, but I’ll do that later” she says.

“That’s great Cathy. We’ve got some good news too” Jane says.

“Oh, tell me” Cathy says curious.

“Well, Catherine and I have found a publishing company we think is trustfull and it really fits you” Jane says, showing Cathy the website.

Cathy reads over it, her eyes growing bigger every second. “This looks amazing!” she says.

“So you want to email them?” Catherine asks.

“Should I do it?” Cathy asks, looking at the other girls. They all nod, so Cathy takes Jane’s laptop and writes the email.

“It’s send” Cathy says five minutes later. All the girls errupt in cheers as Cathy has a big smile on her face.

“We’re proud of you Cathy. Really proud” Cleves says. 

“Thanks girls. I couldn’t have gotten so far without all of you” Cathy says.

“Awww” it sounds through the living room as the girls give eachother a group hug.


End file.
